


Bi-School Blues

by somegoldcanstay



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, F/M, M/M, Multi, quentin was bi in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegoldcanstay/pseuds/somegoldcanstay
Summary: This is a little canon-compliant story about Quentin and Julia in high school long before Brakebills. There are hints of magic from both Jules and Quentin. Q discovers he's bisexual and it makes high school so much worse.





	1. Quentin Is a Huge Fucking Embarrassment

 

 

Julia. Quentin felt like a spastic dumb-ass because the moment his best friend touched him he knocked the teacher’s picture of his dog off his desk and broke the frame.

 _Shit._ Julia was so pretty. She had her hair in pigtails and wore a turtleneck; she had grabbed his hand to greet him. She smelled like vanilla, and Quentin twice had to stop himself from leaning forward to breathe it in. _Don’t be creepy on purpose, dipshit._

“You ok, Q?”

“Aha,” he said, he tucked his hair behind his ear and sat down behind her. He hid his face behind a copy of the _Wandering Dune_ , the fifth _Fillory and Further_ book. It was third period, AP History, and they were studying the French Revolution. Julia had a very large hard cover copy of _Les Misérables_ on her desk.

James took the seat across from Julia. He smacked Quentin on the cheek and winked at him. Quentin sunk low in his chair and pretended to be interested in something in his book.

James had a loose curl. That curl was the bane of Quentin’s existence. It liked to stick out on top of James’ head away from the rest tormenting everyone who saw it. _Shit._ Quentin twitched and knocked his books off his desk with a loud _thwack_. James bent down to pick them up and their hands touched. _Fuck._ He wanted to disappear. He wanted his chair to swallow him whole, and never spit him out. _Nice going, dickweed. Are you always this fucking embarrassing?_

The ultimate power couple were ruining his life. Julia was a fucking goddess, and James smelled like cherry Jolly Ranchers, and Quentin was pretty sure he was having a panic attack.

“Q,” said Julia turned around in her seat.

“Coldwater is about to cum in his pants,” laughed an asshole in the back row. Julia gave him the finger.

“Mr. Coldwater, do you need to leave the classroom?” asked Mr. Watson.

Jacob Watson was Quentin’s favorite teacher. He was stern but fair.

“Can I just lie down?”

Q dropped to the floor and let his panic attack ride out as Julia held his hand. It was the worst possible thing she could do because his heart was pressed against his ribcage, reverberating to the syllables of her name; but she cared and that was nice.

“Should we kiss him to stop his panic attack?” James asked. _Holy shit._

“If you want to kiss him, go ahead. I won’t stop you,” said Julia. _Holy shit._

James. That fucking curl made Quentin hit his head on the desk. _He deserves better than my stupid ass._ James helped him up and held on to him as they stood.

“Come on, Q, let’s go to the infirmary.”

Quentin was a huge embarrassment to himself and having his heart practically singing James’s name as they walked to the infirmary together was more than he could handle today. It had gone from beating Julia to beating James and it was making him dizzy.

On a good day he could stand to be around his best friend and long-time crush, but her boyfriend was unexplored and terrifying territory.

James liked to touch Q. A simple hand gliding along his back was enough to make Quentin forget how to function. His broken brain would put a blue screen like a computer malfunction message, and then totally stop working.

“It’s ok, buddy. You’re ok. Do you want me to kiss you?” _Is this real life?_

Quentin was sure he was blushing and had nothing to hide behind.

“Uh, It not, um, so in Fillory…”

James grinned, and plopped down on the cot next to Quentin to hear him sputter through some bull shit. Quentin gestured wildly with his hands as he talked about Cozy Horse and the Chatwin twins and how much he wanted them all to be Fillorian Kings and Queens. He saw James listen to all of it like the outstanding friend that he was.

The nurse made James leave and made Quentin lie down until the period was over and sent him on to gym class.

Sports were ungodly torture. With about as much hand to eye coordination as a turtle, Quentin dropped every ball that came near him. He cowered when someone would throw a ball at him. Sports were embarrassing.

On top of not being to catch a ball flying at him, he also saw James take his shirt off during class. “Hey, look out!” A ball hit him in the shoulder. James, in his shirtless glory, nearly leapt over another boy like a Cheetah to get to Quentin.

Sweat clung to those treacherous curls pinning them to his head.

“Are you alright, Q?” James asked.

“Aha!”

“Good, I was worried.”

“I’m sorry I’m such a loser.”

James ran back onto the gym floor after holding up class to help Quentin to the bleachers to sit down. He patted him on the head like he was a puppy, booped him on the nose, winked.

“This can’t get any worse.”

A whistle blew in the corner of the room and the girl’s gym class came sprinting in. Quentin saw Julia, with her pigtails bouncing, and her short skirt hugging her legs in the right places, and he pulled a bit of his hair in front of his face to hide behind.

“Q,” said Julia panting. She wore a yellow T-Shirt to accompany the school’s black and gold color scheme. “Why aren’t you participating? We’re about to play volleyball? Girls vs boys. I wanted to kick your ass.”

“The only sport I play is Quidditch.”

Julia didn’t say anything. She climbed up the bleachers and sat beside him. She patted his knee and nudged him with her arm. He stared at her with his mouth open.

“I won’t play either.”

“You love volleyball.”

“But I love you more. You’re not ok today. I know that. You need me right now. I don’t care if Coach Feldman gives me a zero today. Let’s sort everyone into Hogwarts houses.”

“James is a Hufflepuff,” Quentin said immediately.

“The biggest Hufflepuff the world has ever seen.”

“That girl over there is a Slytherin,” said Quentin pointing at a blonde girl who spit on him in second grade because he told her she was pretty.

“Do I get to be a Ravenclaw?”

“Where else would I put you?” Quentin asked her seriously. She layed her head on his shoulder and sorted both gym teachers into Slytherin, because only someone unspeakably evil would make teenagers play sports in gym class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I read through this, and it's not well written at all. Guys, I"m a bit rusty. Bare with me.


	2. Julia Finds a Love Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia gets to class and finds a note taped to her locker.

Julia got to school early, she needed to talk to Mrs. Coates about making the class harder, it was too easy and she wasn’t being challenged. It was as if the rest of her classmates were morons.

There was a note on Julia’s locker that was typed up. Julia looked around quickly before opening it.

 _“‘Dear Julia,’_ ” Oh my God, what the fuck, _'I’ve liked you since fourth grade. I think we would be a good couple.’_ No. _'You’re so pretty and I think about you all the time.’_ Of course, you do. _'How do you feel about polyamory?’_ What the fuck?”

The letter wasn’t signed. Julia opened her locker and a handmade gift was inside. It was a clip for her hair with a butterfly on it. She smiled. There was also a Snickers.

"I won’t say no to a snack.”

“Hey, Jules,” said Q.

Julia hugged him. He needed it she could already tell. Quentin had anxiety rolling off him. She could feel it. She hugged him again.

“Are you ok?”

She checked his forehead for a fever and looked him over. He was skinny. She shook her head.

“Quit fussing, I am fine.”

“Liar. Why are you here so early?”

“Mom,” Quentin said.

 _Oh shit._ He sat on the floor and poured his anxieties out to her. She held his hand and listened to him talk about his mom treating him with kid gloves and accusing him of breaking Molly’s favorite vase. Which apparently wasn’t even his fault, and it was an ugly vase anyway.

“Why doesn’t my mother love me?”

“She does love you, Q.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

Julia was about to speak when Quentin saw the Snickers bar. They made eye contact.

“Back off, that’s my Snickers.”

“Where did you get it?” His voice cracked. Julia grinned and pulled out the love note.

“Someone left this taped to my locker. I have a secret admirer.”

“Jealous. No one admires me, even secretly.” _Wrong. I could name three girls right now._

“I do. You’re my favorite person in the world.” She gave him a poke. She dropped her voice, “So you better stay alive. Look at me, Q. You better not fucking die. That would kill me.”

His silence scared her. Quentin didn’t fear death. They were acquainted and she didn’t like that. They had been here before, before he was hospitalized.

“You’re better without this useless sack of shit,” Quentin said, sounding on the verge of tears. She held his hand.

“You’re wrong. I love you. I need you to hear it. I love the fuck out of you. You matter. Look at me, Q. Your mother is wrong. You are wrong. You are important and cute and I need you.”

She leaned into him, a comfortable silence passed between them. She held him tight and waited for his anxieties to leave. When he stopped crying, she gave him a kiss.

“You’re ok,” Julia whispered as she kissed his cheek.

They stood up. The lights in the hall flicked on and people started filling in. Teachers opened their classroom doors; the janitors brought a broom through one more time.

“Hey, Babe, hey, Q,” said James, handing them both McDonalds bags and coffee. He kissed the side of Julia’s face. “Eat that. You need it. Don’t argue,” James said tapping Quentin’s bag. “You like you went two rounds with Apollo Creed.”

“You don’t have to feed me I’m not a child.”

James pushed him lightly for that comment then started to fuss over Quentin’s hair and clothes.

“Q has anxiety.”

“Want me to kiss it and make it better?”

“I already did, but you’re sweet.” She kissed his cheek. Having a boyfriend who cared as much about Quentin as she did was a priority.

“So, I found this on my locker,” James said handing over a note. Julia snatched it.

“I got one too. Maybe they’re from the same person. _'Dear James,’_ formal. _'I have a crush on you. That might be weird because I’m a guy.’_ Oh shit. _'I know you have a girlfriend, but I am open to polyamory.’_ Who is this sad person and why are they obsessed with polyamory?”

She didn’t read the rest of the letter. She glanced at Quentin who was staring at something, she followed his line of vision, James’ loose curl. _Ah, the infamous curl. It steals everyone’s hearts._

 _Q didn’t write this, did he?_ He nearly dropped his egg McMuffin when James stretched. She watched Quentin tuck his hair behind his ear and look away.

He kept shooting James side eye. She poked Quentin in the ribs.

“You ok?”

“Uh, aha. I am going to class. Bye.”

“He’s cute when he’s spastic, isn’t he?” said James.

“I guess. I wonder who wrote the note.”

“Who cares? I am dating you.”

“Don’t you think it’s weird we both got notes?”

“Not really. Is Quentin ok?”

“No. His mom made him feel like shit. I think he will be ok, though.”

They held hands and walked down the hallway together. Julia spotted Quentin on the floor picking up something he probably dropped and a male teacher was berating him for it.

“Stop it,” Quentin said.

“Oh, are you going to cry?” the male teacher asked.

“Leave him alone,” Julia said. She knelt beside Quentin and put her arm around him. She helped him up and James picked up what he dropped. The three of them found a bench outside the library to sit on. Julia played with Q’s hair as he ate the rest of his breakfast. She looked at James who was concentrating on Q’s face, and rubbing his shoulder. He was not ok today and if she had to skip all her classes to make sure he was happy, healthy, and safe she planned on doing exactly that. 


	3. James is Really, Really Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some special things happen in drama class.

James was rubbing Quentin’s arms. Quentin couldn’t move, he stared into those soft blue eyes and waited for their drama teacher to tell them to start their scene together. It was a romantic scene and they were supposed to be in love. _Easy enough. Don’t be embarrassing._

James began by putting a hand on Quentin’s waist and pulling his body in very, very close. Quentin’s skin felt like it was about to peel off him like a banana. _Holy shit!_ James stared into his eyes.

“Don’t leave me without a kiss goodbye,” James said dramatically. He moved one had from Quentin’s waist to his face, and slid the other under Quentin’s t-shirt to lightly caress his belly. Quentin felt James’ kiss everywhere. His body was on fire and he felt a jolt of electricity spark between them. He mewed like a cat when James deepened the kiss, his fingers searching his lower abdomen for entry into his jeans. _Is this really happening?_

“Boys,” said Mr. Hollis. He clapped, but Quentin wanted to keep going. “Boys!”

They ignored him, until Mr. Hollis came on stage to break them up. People immediately started laughing and pointing at Quentin.

“Mr. Coldwater, take a minute to right yourself and come back on stage.”

Quentin looked down. He had gotten a bit too excited. He covered his front with his hands and slowly left the stage to the sound of giggling.

Quentin drank a whole glass of water. He was shaking. _Be calm. You got this. You just had the best first kiss of your life._ James was a really good kisser. Quentin touched his lips and smiled. Kissing was a good antidepressant.

He thought of James hands touching him and he tingled all over. His senses were alive, his whole body responded and he lost the feel of his legs for a minute.

He had kissed a boy. _It was great_. He smiled and leaned against the wall. This was new, and he liked it. The fact that it was James was weird. _Am I bi?_

Mr. Hollis entered the dressing room. He pulled up a chair and tapped his clipboard.

“I will probably pair James with a girl for this scene, I think the school board would disapprove of teenage boys kissing like that.”

“The school board is homophobic.”

“I don’t think they’d disapprove of you two kissing, but more the way you were kissing, Mr. Coldwater. It was sexual.”

“Was it?”

“I am not sure I am allowed to talk to you about this especially alone.”

Quentin suddenly became aware of how the situation looked. He didn’t want Mr. Hollis to get into trouble because of him.

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“I think you should stay in here until class is over. The wolves are still laughing.”

Mr. Hollis patted him on the stomach in the same place James touched him.

“There was something special about that kiss and it would be a shame if it wasn’t seen again.”

Quentin was uncomfortable. _Kill Bill_ sirens sounded in his head and everything started to feel fuzzy. He tripped over a clothing rack trying to get out and smacked into James who caught him as he was about to fall.

“Looks like you’re falling for me.”

 _Now would be a good time not to be a spastic dumb ass._ _Say something clever, you idiot._

“You can drop me if you want.”

“You ok?”

“Quentin, Now don’t forget what I said,” Mr. Hollis straightened his tie and left like nothing happened.

“Did he…tell me he didn’t,” James said.

“He didn’t.”

“Thank God,” James was hugging him like his life depended on it. He kissed the side of Quentin’s face and nuzzled him.

After class, Julia walked up grinning. She coughed.

“I heard a rumor. Did you two make out during drama class?”

“You just pulled the band aid right off? No fanfare?” James said.

“So its true. I can’t believe I missed that. Good thing I have a picture.” She held up her phone.

“Oh shit there’s a photo,” James said smiling.

“You two are all everyone is talking about.”

“I’m going to go die now,” Quentin shoved himself in his locker and found a way to close it from the inside. It was too embarrassing to look at James and Julia right now. He was still half hard and it was starting to hurt just being around James.

“Are you mad? Is this cheating?”

“Why would I be mad? Its drama class. It didn’t mean anything. This is a hot kiss though. I might print it out and hang it in my locker.”

“So it’s not cheating?”

“No.”

“Good, because Mr. Hollis wants Q and I to tone it back a bit, but do it for the theater showcase.”

“He wants teenage boys to make out on stage in front of people?”

Quentin was quietly listening. That wasn’t what Hollis told him.

“Its a love scene. Quentin’s character is supposed to be a girl, but we changed all the pronouns.”

“This is going to be a train wreck. I can’t wait.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Its 2009 and people aren’t used to seeing two boys making out on stage. But this could be fun. Q, are you going to come out?”

“I hadn’t planned on it.”

“Ok, I see you at lunch. Love you.”

She blew him a kiss and walked away. James leaned against the locker and sighed.

“Quentin, that kiss was hot,” James said then he left too. _Holy shit._

 _What did he mean by that?_ _Wow, jerk brain, you’re not going to overthink this are you?_

Quentin went home and excitedly told his dad all about it while he made dinner. Quentin was sitting on the counter dangling his feet.

“I am happy, you’re happy, kiddo, but what about Julia?”

“She wasn’t mad.”

“Quentin,” His dad rarely called him that.

“I like them both,” Quentin said, hoping that was as much coming out as he needed to do. His dad opened his mouth like he was going to speak then shut it and instead patted his son lovingly.

“I like happy Q,” he finally said. “Hop off the counter and go do something before dinner is ready.”

He lay on his bed smiling, thinking about that kiss with James, and felt it in his toes. He felt it everywhere. Quentin grabbed his pillow and screamed into it excitedly.

The next day, Quentin was telling James about Fillory and Plover and talking a mile a minute. He gestured wildly with his hands, and James leaned over to peck him on the lips to shut him up.

Quentin stopped talking and was pretty sure he turned redder than a cherry.

“You’re cute when you’re twitchy,” James said with his arms crossed. Quentin almost regretted inviting James over, until that moment. They sat on the floor of his room. Julia was running late. She had to make eleven stops before getting there and the boys were completely alone.

“You’re dating Julia,” Quentin said.

“She said I can kiss you when you’re anxious.” _Please let that be true._

Ted Coldwater pushed the door open. He lingered in the doorway and made eye contact with Quentin.

“Curly Q, may I speak with you?”

Quentin followed his dad down the hall out of earshot.

“What’s going on, Q? Are you putting the moves on James?”

“Putting the moves on? You’re so out of touch.”

“That doesn’t matter. James is Julia’s boyfriend not yours.”

“I know! I-I-I-uh…” Quentin brushed his hair back with his fingers. “We could be polyamorous, Dad. The three of us could be together.”

“I don’t see Julia here making these decisions.”

“She’s late.”

“I don’t want you to get to hurt, Curly Q.”

“I won’t.”

James was posed like a pinup, the curl was hanging in his face, and Quentin bolted. It was too much.

He hid under his dad’s bed until his panic attack subsided.


	4. Julia Makes an Unfortunate Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia knows!

Julia was kissing James’ stomach. He was reading a book for class and only half into both. He ran his fingers through her hair as she began to unzip his pants.

James put the book down. Julia noticed James was still only casually interested in what she was doing. She stopped. _What’s the matter with him?_

“What’s wrong?” She ran her hand over his crotch, hoping to spark something in him. He brushed her hand away. _This is odd._ Julia sat up; her blouse open to expose her bra.

“I’m thinking about Quentin.” _Oh really?_

Julia snorted.

“That explains why you’re not hard.”

“I kissed him.”

“In class? Everyone knows.”

“No. I kissed him at his house the day you were late. He wouldn’t stop talking, and I just pecked him right on the lips.”

“Oh? Why?”

“I thought he needed it.” _Honestly, fair._

She had kissed Quentin to stop him from freaking out. It meant nothing more than a friendly kiss, and it hadn’t been on the mouth, maybe the side a little bit. He was like her brother.

“Let’s talk about this.”

“Good. I want to talk about it.”

“How did kissing him feel both times?”

“In class? It was hot. The whole situation was hot. Even you thought so. The other day? I don’t know. Maybe sort of sweet.” _This is serious._

“I don’t want you to kiss him except for this showcase for drama class.”

“You still want me to do it?”

“It’s not fair to Quentin to replace him when he is already learning the lines.”

But something was off about their trio dynamic. Quentin came out of drama class flushed and smiling. He was glowing so much Julia smiled. She hadn’t seen him genuinely smile in weeks.

“How was class?” Julia asked. His ears turned red, and he hid his face behind his hair.

He didn’t make eye contact and definitely didn’t speak, he hummed, “Mmhmm,” and turned redder, the grin never left his face, nor the sparkle in his eyes.

James had a different look his face after drama class. He seemed conflicted, and almost pained. He planted a kiss right on Julia’s lips.

She heard Quentin’s locker slam and he stormed off with his head down. _What’s that about?_

“How was class?”

“It was fine. We made out on stage in front of people. It was hot. Girls cried; I think Mr. Hollis got a boner.”

“Gross.”

James seemed fine. She stared him over. He was a little pink, not as bad as Quentin.

“He makes us do it more than once. Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

“It’s just for class? It doesn’t mean anything, right?”

“Why would it mean something?” _Because you’re blushing._

“Then I won’t let it bother me. Professional actors kiss people all the time. It means nothing.”

“Good. I hope you come to the showcase.”

“Your mom is going to be there.”

She couldn’t wait to see his mom’s reaction to her son kissing a boy in front of the entire school.

Julia spotted Quentin going into the nurse’s office to get his pills like he did every day. She waited for him to come out.

“Hey, Q,” said Julia.

He was still glowing, even if he wasn’t smiling anymore. His eyes were lit up like a Christmas Tree. When she said his name, he dropped something. His notebook.

On the first page she saw was a heart, but she couldn’t see whose name was in it before he snatched it back.

“Are we cool? Did I do something?”

“We’re fine.”

He didn’t linger. He turned red and ran off. Not unusual behavior from Quentin. Julia gave up and decided she would corner him at lunch.

 Q sat down at lunch between her and Molly Nelson right before James and a really cute friend both sat down. She was taken aback by how good-looking James’ friend was.

“Who’s this?”

He had dark hair and the perfect jawline and she glanced at Quentin who was practically drooling at this teenage embodiment of human perfection.

“This is Emmett,” said James.

His curl came lose and Julia heard Quentin gasp. Quentin was passing a quarter between his fingers. It would disappear and reappear in his other hand. But it was so casual. He didn’t look. Julia followed his gaze, James.

She looked at Molly who nodded and they both looked at Quentin. When James laughed at Emmett’s joke, Quentin moved his hair in front of his face.

He was completely entranced. _Oh crap! Does Q like James?_ James ran a hand through his hair and she heard a faint noise escape Q’s lips. He jerked and sent milk flying all over Emmett.

“Really? What the fuck is wrong with you? You spastic little shit,” cried Emmett.

“Don’t be mad at him. He didn’t do it on purpose,” Julia said.

“This was a brand-new shirt. I am going to wash this shit off,” Emmett picked up his tray and left.

“He was hot,” said Molly, getting up to follow him, she leant over to whisper to Julia, “Talk to Quentin.”

“I’m trying.”

“You ok?” James asked holding Quentin’s hand. Julia looked at each of them. James’s face was neutral, but Q’s eyes gave him away. _Oh, he’s got that mopey, moony look._

“Maybe we should clean this up. James, go get a mop.”

James got up and left them alone. It would take him a moment to figure out where the mops were kept so she turned to her best friend.

“Are you doing ok?” Julia began.

“My dad got me a signed Japanese copy of _Fillory and Further: The World in the Walls_ , it’s basically manga. I didn’t know this was a thing. He found it on eBay. It’s so cool. I can’t read it because it’s in Japanese, but you should see it.”

He was smiling. He wasn’t ready to talk about James, and she wasn’t ready to force it, even though she longed to know the depth of his feelings.

“Talking about Fillory is probably why you’re single,” Julia said, trying to pull off the band aid. She waited.

“What?”

Julia was about to repeat it when James came back with the janitor. He stood there awkwardly as the janitor cleaned up the milk. Emmett returned.

“You ruined my new shirt, asshole. My mom is going to be pissed. I should make you pay for it.”

“Shut the fuck up, it was an accident,” Julia said.

“Why are you defending him? I thought you were James’ girlfriend.”

“Q happens to be my best friend.”

“That makes more sense. A girl as hot as you would never go for someone like him.”

Julia noticed Quentin trying to disappear. He was so low in his chair he was almost on the floor.

Julia backed out her chair. The sound it made as it squeaked drew attention from a nearby table. She leaned over and slapped Emmett across the face. It stung, and she’d probably get in trouble or he’d hit back. But it was worth it.

“Bitch,” Emmett said. James was out of his seat ready to defend her.

“Don’t you ever talk about, look at, or breathe near Q again.”

“You’re the coolest girl in the world,” James said dreamily. He tried to kiss her, but she pulled away to check on Quentin.

He was looking at her with big brown puppy eyes. She stroked his face and pressed her forehead to his.

“Never forget how much I love you.”

She heard him draw a breath, it was sharp, and caught in the back of his throat. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

“I also love you,” said James kneeling in front of Quentin. “I am so sorry I invited him to lunch.”

Julia watched Q’s reaction to James. His eyes were hopeful. She put her hand on her stomach and felt something strange. It was as if someone dropped a rock and it went _kerplunk_.

The fierce hard look Q was giving James made her ache. She felt like she was invading his privacy, she was learning a secret he didn’t want to share.

In class, she saw Quentin writing a letter. Since it was a science course, she figured it had nothing to do with dark matter.

Quentin was the first one out of the class surprisingly. It took Julia a minute to pack up. She watched Quentin hand the letter to someone.

Maybe it wasn’t James. She hung back. The person Quentin handed the letter to shoved it into James’s locker.

_Oh crap!_

Julia saw Quentin walk by James’s locker and sigh heavily. He stared at it for a long time and then nudged it with shoulder before leaving just as James was coming around the corner.

“JAMES!”

Julia grabbed his arm. She kissed him firmly on the lips. The letter was in there waiting to be read.

“What the fuck is this?” James asked, picking it up. Julia felt her heart racing. She hoped he didn’t sign it. _Oh, God, I’m embarrassed for him._

“It’s a love letter. ‘James, I can’t believe I am doing this, but I like you, a lot. I can’t stop thinking about you. This is wrong because you have a girlfriend and I respect her, but I can’t help how I feel about you.’ This is really sweet. 'I just want to hold your hand and have you kiss me and it mean something to both of us.’ They didn’t sign it.”

“James,” Julia said looking at him. “Look at me. Someone we know wrote this letter.”

“Oh shit. Wait.”

It took him a second but she saw the pieces coming together. When it finally clicked, he sat down.

“I saw him, James.”

“I’m an idiot. I can’t kiss him in drama class now. What have I done?”

“You have to kiss him for the showcase, James. It’s your assignment. But what you do after that is your choice.”

“Why aren’t you angrier?”

“Because I love two dumb-asses who happen to also love each other.”

“It’s not like that.” _Isn’t it?_

James looked like he was about to cry. The hallway was starting to empty. James bit his nails and bounced his leg rapidly. Julia sat on the floor next to him and took his hand.

“Would it be so bad to be bi?” Julia asked him.

“My brothers will never stop teasing me.”

“As brothers sometimes do.”

“Are we ok? You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

“No.”

“Do we ignore Q’s feelings? That seems a little cold.” _Q means a lot to me. I can’t just hurt him._

“We will talk about it after school. Let’s go to class.”


End file.
